A Resposta
04 de Janeiro de 2016 02 de Maio de 2016 (Pré-Estreia) 09 de Maio de 2016 |anterior = "Longe Demais" |proximo = "Aniversário de Steven" |escrito e esboçado = Lamar Abrams e Katie Mitroff |dirigido =''Arte'' Jasmin Lai Supervisão Joe Johnston Co-Produção Executiva Ian Jones-Quartey}} é o 22º episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 74º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 24º episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 77º episódio exibido no Brasil. Foi exibido no Brasil oficialmente no dia 09 de Maio de 2016. Sinopse Garnet finalmente conta a Steven a história de como ela se tornou uma Crystal Gem. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa de noite no celeiro. Steven está dormindo em uma caminhonete, de repente, uma sombra aparece no rosto de Steven, ele acaba acordando e vê que é Garnet. Steven pergunta para ela se era de manhã, Garnet responde que era meia-noite e dá parabéns a Steven pelo seu aniversário. thumb|left|200px|Steven feliz ao saber que Garnet vai contar como Rubi e Safira se conheceram. Steven pergunta a Garnet se ela iria contar para ele que ela era uma fusão de Rubi e Safira como tinha prometido. Garnet diz que ele já sabia, Steven confirma triste, mas Garnet diz que ele não sabia como Rubi e Safira se conheceram, Steven fica animado e responde "Não mesmo!". thumb|200px|Safira junto com as três Rubis. Garnet começa a explicar que à 5750 anos, a Terra era um local promissor para uma colônia Gem, mas o desempenho da colônia estava sendo interrompido por um pequeno grupo rebelde e diz que um grupo de Gems foi enviado para contê-las, incluindo Safira e suas três Rubis, que eram soldados comuns que tinham como missão protegê-la. Uma das Rubis fala para a outra que mal esperava a hora de encontrar o grupo rebelde, a outra Rubi fala que quando encontrar o grupo rebelde iria dar um soco na cara deles, a outra Rubi diz que ela mesma iria dar socos no corpo todo das rebeldes e acabaria tudo, então a outra Rubi da um soco nas costas da outra. A Rubi que não estava envolvida na conversa diz que elas iriam socar as rebeldes quando se fundirem e que foi por isso que foram enviadas. thumb|left|200px|Safira falando com [[Diamante Azul.]] Uma das Rubis da um soco em Rubi e ela acaba esbarrando em Safira, ela pede desculpas a Safira, ela responde que está tudo bem e que isso estava previsto. Safira pede para as Rubis esperarem por ela, ela foi até a tenda onde estava Diamante Azul, Diamante Azul pergunta o que irá acontecer, Safira responde que duas rebeldes atacarão a Arena Celeste e antes de serem encurraladas elas iriam destruir a forma física de 7 Gems, incluindo duas de suas Rubis e a ela mesma. Safira diz que depois dela recuar a sua pedra, as rebeldes seriam pegas e a rebelião acabaria. Diamante Azul agradece Safira. thumb|200px|Pérola e Rose chegam a base de Diamante Azul. Safira retornou para junto com as três Rubis, Safira comenta com a Rubi que esbarrou nela que o Planeta Terra era um lugar lindo para estabelecer uma colônia e que era uma pena não ter visto ele por mais tempo, Safira diz que é um belo pensamento, mas não iria acontecer. De repente, uma voz fala para Diamante Azul sair da Terra, Rose Quartz e Pérola aparecem e as duas dizem que elas eram as Crystal Gems. thumb|left|200px|A fusão das três Rubis. Pérola derrota quatro soldados de Diamante Azul com sua espada. As três Rubis correm e se fundem em uma grande rubi. A fusão tenta atacar Rose, Rose abre um sorriso e faz com que a fusão se separe e Pérola aparece e derrota duas Rubis com sua espada. Pérola aparece na frente de Safira, Safira agradece Rubi pelo seu trabalho. Safira tinha aceitado que para parar as rebeldes, ela teria que ser derrotada. thumb|200px|Garnet sendo formada pela primeira vez. Rubi não aceitou que Safira teria que ser derrotada, então quando Pérola ia atacar Safira, Rubi pulou e tirou Safira do caminho. Com isso, elas acabaram se fundindo e formaram Garnet pela primeira vez. Todas as Gems no local, inclusive Rose, ficaram impressionados com a fusão. Pérola decide ir atacar a fusão, mas Rose a para. Rose olha para os lados e vê que estavam prestes a serem encurraladas e por isso, as duas vão embora. Garnet diz "Isso é..." e acaba se separando. As Gems que estavam ao redor ficaram furiosas com Rubi e Safira, já que nunca tinham visto uma fusão de duas Gems de tipo diferente. Diamante Azul ficou furiosa que a previsão de Safira não aconteceu, Rubi assume a culpa das Gems Rebeldes terem fugido. Diamante Azul pergunta como Rubi teve coragem de se fundir com um membro de sua corte e diz que ela será quebrada por isso. Safira segura o braço de Rubi e corre, saltando da base de Diamante Azul e caindo na Terra. Rubi pergunta por que Safira fez isso, ela responde que Rubi seria quebrada, Rubi responde que havia milhares dela. Safira não sabia o que fazer, porque pela ação de Rubi, todo o destino dela mudou e ela acabou congelando a si mesma no chão. Rubi tira ela do gelo e a carrega nos braços até uma caverna. Safira retira a franja de frente de seu olho e agradece Rubi, ela fica corada e acaba fazendo o chão pegar fogo. Rubi fica preocupada porque não conseguiu salvar Safira, mas Safira responde que Rubi já a salvou. Rubi começa a se lembrar de como ela se sentiu quando se fundiu com Safira. Safira diz que já tinha visto Gems se fundirem, mas que não imaginava como era incrível, Rubi diz que sempre que se funde é apenas ela maior, mas que nunca teve um terceiro olho, Safira responde que nunca teve mais de um olho. No dia seguinte, elas saem da caverna e começam a cantar a canção Algo Original. Elas entram em uma floresta e Safira encontra uma borboleta, mas um sapo acaba comendo a borboleta e Rubi segura o sapo. De noite, elas olham para o céu estrelado, Rubi diz que elas ficariam presas na Terra para sempre e Safira diz que elas estariam presas juntas. As duas começam a dançar na floresta e formar Garnet novamente. Garnet então caminha na floresta, tentando se acostumar com seu novo corpo, mas ela acaba caindo. Pérola aponta sua espada para Garnet, Garnet fala para não machucar ela e depois corrige para não machucá-la, Pérola reconhece Garnet. Garnet diz que irá se separar, Rose aparece e diz que está feliz em vê-la novamente. Garnet pergunta a Rose se ela não a aborrece, Rose diz que quem se importaria como ela se sente e pergunta a Garnet como ela se sente. Garnet diz que se sente perdida, assustada, e feliz, que tem certeza que prefere ficar do jeito que estava e que preferia ser o que era do que o que ela deveria ser, Rose ri e diz "Bem-vinda a Terra". Garnet pergunta como Rubi conseguiu mudar o destino, por que Safira abriu mão de tudo e o que ela era. Rose diz que não era para questionar e que ela mesma era a resposta. Steven pergunta qual era a resposta, Garnet responde que era "amor". O episódio acaba com Steven dizendo que sabia que era amor. Personagens *Steven *Garnet *Rubi (Flashback) *Safira (Flashback) *Rubis(Flashback, Estreia) *Rubis (Fusão) (Flashback, Estreia) *Diamante Azul (Flashback, Estreia) *Pérola Azul (Flashback, Estreia) *Tio de Greg (Foto) *Tia de Greg (Foto) *Pérola(Flashback) *Rose Quartz(Flashback) *Várias Outras Gems Músicas Canções *''Algo Original'' Instrumentais *''Happy Birthday, Steven / 5750 Years Ago...'' *''Diamante Azul (Instrumental)'' *''The Rebels / Garnet's First Fusion'' *''Escaping the Colony / Feelings of Love'' *''The Answer (Instrumental)'' Informações de Fundo *É revelado que Gems do mesmo tipo não têm suas pedras no mesmo local. *É revelado que Garnet tem 5750 anos. *Até agora, todas as Rubis apresentadas não têm pedras em locais simétricos. *É revelado que Rubis são soldados comuns no Planeta Natal. *Diamante Azul e sua pérola fazem suas estreias na série. *Esse é o primeiro episódio em que Garnet aparece o episódio inteiro sem seus óculos. *Esse é o primeiro episódio que apresenta uma fusão de Gems do mesmo tipo: no caso, a fusão das três Rubis. *É revelado que Safira é uma Gem rara. *Esse episódio confirma o que o "Guide to Crystal Gems" havia dito. Fora mencionado que quando Rubi e Safira se fundiram pela primeira vez, era incomum duas Gems de tipos diferentes se fundirem. Isso foi considerado pelas Gems como "inacreditável" e "nojento". *A reação da população contra fusões de Gems de tipos diferentes é uma sátira à homofobia humana. No caso, há um preconceito entre muitos de nós que torna inaceitável a união do mesmo sexo (homem-homem, mulher-mulher) mas não vê problema entre sexos diferentes (homem-mulher). *É a primeira vez que Rubi e Safira cantam. *Safira murmura um trecho da música "Mais Forte que Você". Depois, Rubi também a acompanha. *Esse é o episódio em que aparecem mais Gems em toda a série, embora seja desconhecido quem são essas Gems. *Este episódio foi indicado ao Emmy em 2016 na categoria curta excepcional de programa animado. *Há uma gem semelhante a Lapis Lazuli mas ainda não temos confirmação *Há uma gem semelhante a Ágata Azul mas ainda não temos confirmação Informações de Produção *Esse é o primeiro episódio da 4ª StevenBomb. *O nome do episódio foi revelado em uma entrevista de Rebecca Sugar para o The Mary Suehttp://www.themarysue.com/comics-pros-shout-out-fave-female-creators/ *Esse é o segundo episódio em que o final não termina em estrelas, mas sim em corações. O primeiro foi O Hóspede. Continuidade *Steven lembra a Garnet de que ela tinha lhe prometido contar que era uma fusão no seu aniversário em "Libertador". *É a segunda vez que Rubi e Safira demonstram sua Termorregulação, a primeira foi em "Motel Keystone". *A frase de Rose para Garnet "Bem-vinda à Terra" é a mesma frase que Garnet disse a Peridot em "De Volta ao Celeiro". Alusões *O estilo de arte é o mesmo de Lotte Reiniger, primeira pessoa a fazer um filme de animação, que foi homenageada no episódio. Erros *Quando Diamante Azul diz que Rubi será quebrada ela está sem suas luvas. *Quando Garnet é fundida pela 2ª vez, a pedra de Safira está pentagonal em vez de triangular. Galeria Vídeos Steven_Universe_-_The_Answer_(Sneak_Peek)|Sneak Peek. Steven's_Birthday_Week_(Promo)_HD-0|Promo da StevenBomb 4. Steven_Universe_-_The_Answer_(Long_Preview)|Longa Prévia do episódio. Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet (por extensão Diamante Azul e outras três gems que tiveram suas vozes feitas por Garnet) *Luisa Palomanes como Rubi e as outras duas rubis *Luisa Costa Djalminha como Safira *Lina Rossana como Rose Quartz *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola Referências en:The Answer es:The Answer Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios da StevenBomb Categoria:A a Z